Gamlen's Greatest Treasure
} |name = Gamlen's Greatest Treasure |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Gamlen's Greatest Treasure.png |px = 270px |caption = |start = Lowtown, Gamlen's House |end = Gamlen's House |prereqs = |location = |rewards = |previous = Visit Gamlen |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Gamlen's Greatest Treasure is a secondary quest in Dragon Age II in Act 3. During this quest Hawke will pursue The Gem Of Keroshek in place of Gamlen, who appears to no longer want anything to do with it. Acquisition This quest becomes available after the completion of the secondary quest, Visit Gamlen. Walkthrough Travel to Gamlen's House in Lowtown and read the note on Gamlen's table. Speak with him, and he will tell Hawke to pipe out of his business. The note talked of a gem that Gamlen had been pursuing; head to Darktown and meet with Mekel who apparently sent it. He will demand the gem and Hawke will have to fight him. Loot the corpse to discover a Wallop Mallet. A member of your party will mention that Gamlen had a Wallop Mallet on his wall; return to Gamlen's House and speak with him before examining the mallet. To continue the quest, travel to the Elven Alienage in Lowtown during the day and examine the sacred tree which the mallet was carved from. An elf will overhear you and your party discussing the Wallop Mallet and present you with yet another note, this time speaking of a crate in a Fish Guttery. Head to Smetty's Fish Guttery in The Docks (at night) and locate crate 1023. You will be attacked by mercenaries; kill them and loot the Mercenary Commander's corpse for another note. The final location mentioned is The Sink. Travel to the cave outside Kirkwall and fight your way through a few undead and Giant Spiders until you reach a woman who reveals herself to be Gamlen's daughter, Charade. Before Hawke can discover more about Charade, Veld interrupts claiming that Hawke killed his brother, Mekel. He and his men will fight Hawke before you can speak with Charade again. When the battle is over, she will tell Hawke that her mother left Gamlen before she was born, and that Gamlen had no idea her mother was pregnant. She will also say that the reason her mother left was because Gamlen had been completely obsessed with finding The Gem Of Keroshek and Charade wanted to know how far he would go to retrieve it. Depending on your dialogue choices, Hawke will either encourage or dissuade Charade to meet her estranged father or demand the gem from her. Return to Gamlen's House to complete the quest. Result If Hawke decides to encourage Charade to meet her estranged father, she will send Hawke a letter explaining how she and Gamlen are getting on. *Encouraging Charade to meet Gamlen results in ** ** *Demanding the Gem of Keroshek results in ** Rewards When conferring with Charade, demanding the gem: Bugs *If you do not speak to Gamlen after reading the note, the quest will say to go to Darktown; but there is nothing to do there. You need to go back and speak to Gamlen if this happens. *There seems to be a glitch to where the mercenary captain's corpse does not appear. If this happens, the only known resolution is to load an earlier save. *When seeking Charade in the cave, sometimes the stone door entrance to a corridor does not allow you to open it. Just finish some other quests and return later. *Dialogue during this quest makes it seem that Hawke has no idea what a wallop mallet is, even though they can make a reference to the game of wallop during a conversation with Anders in Act 2. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests